


Jin is Too Nice!

by TheBLQueen (RyderRirann)



Series: Open Your Eyes [1]
Category: SoulWorker (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV First Person, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyderRirann/pseuds/TheBLQueen
Summary: When Erwin's weapon works against him in the wrong way. Using pleasure isn't exactly the most efficient outlet for your Soul Weapon...





	Jin is Too Nice!

This would have been a perfect image in my mind. It's _so_ close.

Just picture it for a second. Me, waiting on a bed while a girl gets herself all nice and pampered up. She'd be doing this for me because I asked her to. Completely overwhelmed by my unmatched charm, she'd take her precious time combing her hair and applying her makeup to make sure she can be perfect just to satisfy me.

Ah, it's enough to make me die and go to heaven.

It would be happening right now, too. There's just one thing that's off.

When she stepped outside the bathroom to present herself to me, I'm sorely reminded that this, in fact, isn't a 'she.'

It's... What's his name? Jin? I'm certain it's Jin. Anyway, he's standing in front of me now and wearing a pink frilly dress.

Fuck, so much for my imagination.

Jin kept staring at the floor while tugging on the loose piece of fabric near his chest for breasts that didn't exist. "I, uh, hope this will help? The wig didn't stay on so I just left it..."

I frown at him. My idea clearly didn't make this any easier. "So far this just looks incredibly sad."

"Well... I'm not a woman. Sorry." Jin paused, and like the idiot he really is, he tried to make his voice higher pitched. "Does this do it for you, Erwin?"

I could feel my ears bleeding. "No. Now it evolved from sad to depressing."

Jin shrugged and gave up his female voice impression. "You're sure you couldn't find any girls that could do this instead? I mean, I'd imagine that a Soul Worker like you could..."

I sigh. "You're literally the final resort. I'd take some old hag over you, y'know? I guess the ladies just aren't ready for me yet."

"Ah, right..." Jin agreed. He could have at least sounded more confident... It's like he doesn't believe me.

I could feel myself getting warmer, so I decided to loosen my tie a little. I had already abandoned my coat as soon as I came into this room.

...In all honesty, this whole shit pile could have been avoided if I was just a _teeny_ bit more careful. Using pleasure as a channel for my Gun Jazz has always worked for me up until now. I finished clearing Poison's dungeon and she left behind a pair of pistols I've never seen before. After all, they had to be powerful if they came straight from the goddess herself. What sane man would ignore loot like that?

So I equipped myself with her weapons in the next dungeon, but I noticed that the more I used them, the hotter I got. Back then, I guessed the pistols must have had a buff with a strange side-effect. 

Boy, was I completely wrong.

The heat was slowly beginning to translate into something else by the time I got to the end of the dungeon. Haru and Lily were there, so luckily those fine ladies were able to pull most of my dead weight from my sudden predicament. I suppose Jin helped too. Both women turned me down when I asked them for help even after I explained that my weapon was probably booby-trapped or something by Poison. I ended up having to ask around all of Grace City only to be rejected by all of those girls, too...

And now I have a painfully obvious hard-on in my jeans right before a crossdressing Jin. How nice.

Jin kept averting his eyes like a virgin. "So, uh... How are we going to do this?"

Just picturing this _man_ anywhere near my dick is enough to make my skin crawl. Why did it have to be a guy?!

But my arousal is so great that it hurts. I can't hold back much longer. I had no idea how we were going to do this, too, but I need to think quick or else my cock will explode.

I start hastily undoing my jeans while forcing out my idea to Jin. "Try stroking it with... with your hands." Ugh. I can't believe my own ears.

I closed my eyes and turned my head so I wouldn't have to look at a man crouching between my legs.

"O-ok," Jin cautiously replied. His hands are trying to free my cock from my underwear. I'm so tense. Fuck this.

I sigh again and settle on imagining that the person below me is actually female. Perhaps she could be the shy type with how slow she was going. Unsure, her delicate hands palm me trying to judge exactly how she'll please me. Her dark eyelashes flutter as she takes in the size of my length, marveling at the shape. I could feel calluses on her hands when our skin makes direct contact; they could be from years of fighting off the monsters. Yeah, this lady tries to put up a tough act from being a hardened soldier, but she doesn't know much when it comes to acts in the bedroom.

I think this is making it easier. I can make it work even if those hands are large for a girl's.

But the places she began rubbing... It's like she also somewhat knew what she was doing at the same time? While she kept a consistent stroke with one hand, the other would go for sensitive areas underneath my glans or on the tip. Out of nowhere, she changed the way she stroked me and added a slight twisting motion.

Oh. That feels so good...

She abruptly stopped when she did that. What? Why?

"...Erwin?" Jin's deep voice sounded.

The immersion vanished just like that. 

"What?" I spat back annoyed.

"You're alright? You made a strange noise..."

I ended up looking at Jin reflexively before I could stop myself. His face is bright red and his eyes are staring directly into mine. The straps from the pink dress barely stretch far enough for his broad shoulders. If it wasn't for Poison's magic fuckery, I would've gone soft instantly.

"What noise?" I question.

"It's when I go like..." Jin copied his twist technique again while giving special attention to my tip with his thumb.

"A-Ah...!"

"Yeah, like that."

Damn... I didn't even realize I did that earlier... What the hell?

I turned my head away again. "It's fine..."

Below me, Jin let out a soft, somewhat nervous chuckle. Does he find my state amusing or something? What a dick. "Alright. I'll keep at it."

He went back to working on my length. I found myself spending less time on who's doing it and instead more on just how it _feels._ The hands were never too fast, but each stroke and caress had weight behind it; like each movement possessed a purpose. They seemingly had the intent on finding what feels good, and even if I so much hitch my breath, the fingers would keep massaging the flesh that made me react...

I'm so close. I squeezed my eyes tighter feeling moisture collecting at the tip. That thumb didn't miss a beat and quickly spread it around the head.

How could those hands possess so much skill? I had to cover my own mouth to keep any more accidental sounds from coming out.

Then the hands sped up. That's it. _Oh God._ I'm gone, my hips bucked up on their own, and my fingers dug into the sheets...

Jin made a surprised noise like he didn't know that was going to happen. _You're a man too, dumbass._ But I then realized that he didn't have anything to catch it with, so I ended up staining his hands and my own clothes.

"...I have a spare." I muttered once my high died down.

"Sorry about that," Jin apologized quietly in return, but he kept rubbing my far too sensitive dick. I winced and kicked him away. This was already a horrid situation and Jin is just making it carry on longer than it should be.

"That's enough! Now I'm going to leave and pretend like this didn't even happen."

Jin was rubbing his left rib area where I kicked him. Oh... I didn't intend for it to be that hard. "I uh... Well... Just did what feels good to me so that's why I-"

The thought of how Jin masturbates briefly invaded my thoughts. To be fair, that does explain _how_ he was so good at this since he's male too...

Nope. I'm not going down that rabbit hole.

"Don't even try to explain yourself," I cut him off and quickly zip up. I'm going to change my clothes and get out. This was absolutely ridiculous.

As I head towards the bathroom, Jin stopped me with a question.

"I know you're upset, but just a second... Did this happen before?"

"Be more specific. _A lot_ happened." I keep my gaze trained on the door of the bathroom. I don't even want to _look_ at Jin right now.

"The whole channeling pleasure for your weapons... Has it made you feel like this before?"

I don't understand why he'd want to know that, but I don't gain anything from lying. "A couple of times, yes. When I first fell out of the Void, I was still learning exactly how to control my Gun Jazz, but the spells weren't so bad to the point I'd need 'assistance.'"

Jin took a deep breath before answering. "Well... If it happens again and no ladies want to help, just let me know and I don't mind doing this! Although, minus the dress because this thing was expensive and super awkward to get-"

"It's not going to happen again!" I snapped and nearly slammed the bathroom door. My own face was a deep red in the mirror. No... No way, I'm not gay. It just felt good and I was desperate was all.

Now that I think about it more, what if Jin is... And he asked if this happened again to come to him...

"Hey, Jin?" I call past the door.

"Yeah?" He replied. Good. He's still there.

"Are you gay or something?"

"I mean, I don't think I am? I never gave it much thought. I just really wanted to help you so... That's it. I know that I'm still not used to talking to girls, but I can still find them pretty..."

You've got to be kidding me... I knew Jin was justice this and helping people that, but what he just did for me was on a completely different level.

I put a hand to my forehead growing suspicious. "And let's say I was a girl for instance. Would you have turned me away?"

"A-a girl!? I don't think I-I'd be able to do something like that. I wouldn't know where to start."

_Oh no._ "So you're a virgin?"

"Yeah... So I guess that makes you my first then? I didn't really think about it that way."

I'm Jin's first... What the hell?! "You know what Jin? _You're a fucking idiot!_ You don't let a guy be your first if you're straight!"

Jin's voice got louder to match my own. "But you seemed like you were in a really tight spot! I just wanted to help. I... honestly didn't think about myself too much when I agreed. Do you think I like wearing this frilly thing?"

I sighed and finally started to change my clothes. "...That selflessness will get you killed someday."

Jin actually chuckled this time. "I hear that a lot."

"Then do something about it so you'll hear it less."

"I won't. I like helping people. If I didn't help you just now, what would you have done?"

"I..." I started, but couldn't come up with a proper reply. Jin does have a point. If he didn't do what I asked, I'd probably be going insane right now.

"See?" Jin sounded victorious on the other side of the door.

"Whatever," I dismissively replied and finished changing.

I left the bathroom, and Jin was already beginning to sit up from the bed. He was waiting for me to finish no doubt.

I should at least say something... I mean, this whole thing was probably incredibly weird for the both of us, but Jin somehow powered through it all. He didn't even snap when I kicked him earlier.

I waited until our paths crossed. "Jin... Thanks."

He stopped in front of me. "Of course. It's what I do." He lifted up the hem of the dress and did a little curtsey bow.

How can he do that with a straight face? I can't help it and let out a laugh. "That doesn't suit you at all~ Stop that."

"May as well get my money's worth? I'm glad it's just a rental. But that finally made you smile." Jin shot me one of his own as he stood up straight again.

Why should he care about that? It's probably just a Jin thing, I concluded. "Sure, sure. Anyway, I'm leaving."

"Alright, see ya around!" Jin waved and eventually disappeared behind the bathroom door.

I suppose... That went way better than I expected.

It still sucked but at least it wasn't a dumpster fire.


End file.
